Adventures in Hetalia: My Journal
by geod23
Summary: What happens when a human girl from the real world ends up in the Hetalia world? Everything changes. This is her journal of everything that has happened. 1st fic. Please tell me what you think! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia (or a VRT)
1. Stranger Danger

Washington, US, Real World

Okay, I have no idea what I'm doing, so I'll start with an introduction of myself. My name is Ruth Rivers. I am a small, quiet, 15 year-old girl. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I decided to write a journal about my life after today, which was pretty weird.

I got up in the morning like usually, and then I made breakfast (toast) for myself before leaving for school. I go to Spanaway Lake. School went normally, but after school, something odd happened. I like taking walks to the nearby Walmart (my parents totally don't know!) and daydreaming, or as I like to call it, imagining different scenarios and imaginary worlds. Anyway, as I was walking back, a black car pulled up next to me and a man in a lab coat rolled down the window. Obviously, I got a bit freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't? The world isn't a very nice place.

"Are you Ms. Rivers?" He had a quiet voice, almost like he wasn't used to talking to people very much.

"Um… Y-yeah."

"My name is Dr. Gospender. I represent the Scientists of Technological Advancement (STA). A few months ago, you singed up to help with experiments, correct?"

I thought about it. I did remember signing up, but since I was never contacted, I decided that it was a scam and forgot about it. I nodded at the man.

"We would like you to come in and test out a new virtual-reality device. Are you free tomorrow?"

I really wanted to help, but there was school tomorrow. I gave him my answer, and he surprised me with his reply.

"That's actually not a problem. We're a government-run organization, so we can get you out of school without any questions being asked."

Wow. Yeah, I was pretty shocked. It was awesome, though, so I agreed to help. Once I got back home, I decided to write this journal. Now, I'm lying in my bed wondering what will happen tomorrow. I will definitely keep track of everything that happens.


	2. Entering the World

Hetalia World, Russia

I am seriously freaking out right now! So, a few days ago I wrote about how I was asked to test out that dimension thingy, right? Well, I did. I got up yesterday morning, super excited to be experimenting. After all, I want to be a scientist once I graduate. Anyway, I was going to school like usual, wondering when the STA would come and get me, when I got a pass telling me that I was leaving school early. I walked out of the classroom with my stuff and walked down to the office, where I found Dr. Gospender waiting for me. This time, though, he was in a lab coat.

"Hello again, Ruth," he said.

"Hello!" I replied in my British accent. (I don't know why, but I've always spoken in one.)

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

We walked out to his car, and drove out of the parking lot. The ride to the institute was quiet, since I don't talk very much (at least to people I don't know). When we got there, we walked into a huge building that had a lot of other people running around with various items.

We headed towards a closed room. When the door opened, I saw a bunch of scientists gathered around a table. They looked up as we came in. One of them looked at me.

"Is this her?" He had a serious-looking face.

"Yes. She's the one," Dr. Gospender replied excitedly.

I was getting a bit awkward just standing there, so I decided to look around. I moved towards the table, but the only thing on it was an odd-looking, pocket-sized remote.

"That's what you're going to be testing," a voice said behind me. I jumped, startled.

"Oops, sorry! I'm not really used to being around people other than my colleagues, and they're used to that." The owner of the voice was a younger looking man with short black hair and glasses. He scratched his head sheepishly, and in my opinion, quite adorably.

"It's okay," I said. "So this is the alternate universe thing?"

"Actually, it's a virtual reality device. But, yeah, this is it! Oh, by the way, I'm Jason" He reached towards it to show me.

"Jason! Don't touch the device without permission!" A different voice that sounded really annoyed resounded across the room. An older man walked towards us.

"Da – er, Dr. Stratler! I was just showing our tester what she'd be working with!" Yep. Mr. I-hate-your-face was his dad. He couldn't hide his mistake from me. I've always been really good at noticing even the tiniest of things, so it was kind of obvious.

Dr. Stratler turned to me. "Well, now that you've seen what this is," He glared at Jason. "I will tell you how to operate it."

He went on to explain it. Apparently, it allowed the holder to travel into any book, movie, video game, or TV show. It had 3 functions: Going In, Coming Out, and Bringing Out. I was curious about the Bringing Out part, but I didn't mention it.

"I must warn you. You are not the first to test this out." That was a bit creepy. "When the others tried it, it sort of… rejected them. It electrocuted them, and then shut itself off. We think that the problem might have something to do with the amount of brain power or imagination."

That…wasn't much of a problem. I have always had a gigantic imagination. It got me into trouble occasionally, but it was awesome.

After a long lecture, it was finally time to begin.

"Now, I want you to focus on something in your mind. Try to envision the surroundings. Once you're ready, press the GO IN button" As he turned away, I heard him whisper something. "I really hope it works this time."

I thought about where I wanted to go. There was always Sherlock, or Lord of the Rings, or maybe even Doctor Who! Then, I remembered the anime I discovered, Hetalia. I had always felt bad for the country of Russia. I mean, anyone could see that the guy had the mentality of a child! But no matter what he did, all of the other countries either hated him or thought that he was going to murder them in their sleep. All he wants is a family that isn't insane! It had always been one of my fantasies to show the world that he wasn't evil. And poor Canada! No one even notices him…

As I was thinking about the Countries of Hetalia, my hand slipped down and I accidentally pressed the button. There was a whirring sound, and I felt very warm. I looked up at the scientists around me. Their eyes were wide, and they rushed towards me, shouting words that I couldn't hear. The world around me grew white, and everything faded from view.

* * *

The next thing I remember is waking up in a soft bed with a massive headache. I opened my eyes to really bright sunlight. Blinking, I sat up and looked around. It definitely wasn't my house. I was in a huge room with a king-sized bed with red sheets and a sunflower quilt. Also, everything (myself included) was animated. That helped me figure out where I was, along with the tall violet-eyed man who burst into the room like a hyperactive 5 year old.

"Hello! You are awake now, da?" He was very energetic.

"Um… Yeah. Where am I?" I already knew, but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't crazy.

"You are in Russia, da! I am Ivan Braginski." I hid a chuckle. He was using his human name, not knowing that I knew his secret. I decided to play along.

"It's nice to meet you, Ivan. I'm Ruth. How did I get here?"

He proceeded to tell me. Apparently, he had been taking a walk when he found me lying unconscious in the snow. He had taken me home, and put me into his bed, since it was the warmest. I had been asleep for a whole day! Obviously, I was silently freaking out. My parents would definitely know that I had been gone by now. However, there were more pressing matters to deal with. My stomach decided to embarrass me at that moment by growling.

Russia laughed quietly. "You must be hungry, da?"

I nodded sheepishly. He called out to the hallway. "Lith- er, Toris, please come here!"

He was going to say Lithuania. I found it hilarious that the countries were trying so hard to conceal their true identities. While I tried not to laugh, a blue-eyed man with long brown hair hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Y-you called for me, sir?" He trembled slightly, though not as bad as Latvia. I knew that I would have a hard job getting the Baltics to trust Russia. I mean, he kind of did kidnap them from their homes. Yeah, this wasn't going to be easy, but I was willing to try.

"This is Ruth. You will get her some food and introduce her to the others, da?"

"Y-yes sir!" Lithuania took my hand and led me to the kitchen. "W-what would you like, miss Ruth?"

He was adorable! "Oh, um… Do you have any toast?" He looked confused at my request, but nodded.

"Also, you can just call me Ruth if you want." If I wanted to go through with my plan, I would need all sides to trust me, and it started with being friendly.

Lithuania smiled at me and got my toast ready. As he moved around, Estonia and Latvia came in. It was obvious that they had had a run-in with Russia by the way Latvia was shaking. They looked startled to see another person in the room, so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Ruth!"

They introduced themselves as Eduard and Raivis. I couldn't help but smile at them. However, they didn't really smile back.

"M-Mr. Rus-" Estonia and Lithuania glared at Latvia. "Eep! Mr. Braginski w-wants you to eat with him tonight, since you're our guest."

That explained a lot. "Oh, okay! That's not a problem! It really was kind of him to save me, so this is the least I can do!"

I noticed the Baltics staring at me with a mixture of awe and worry.

"You're so brave!" stated Latvia. Oh, glob! That kid was so cute! I kind of had a fangirl moment in my brain right then.

I got directions to the dining room, and made my way there. The room was a bright yellow, and it was very comfortable. In the center there was a table. At the head sat Russia himself. He looked excited to have someone eating with him, probably because if he tried it with the Baltics, they would most likely pass out from terror.

"Hello! You are feeling better now, da?"

I nodded, smiling at him. He really was like a big child.

"Let's eat, then!"

We started eating, and I filled my plate with some healthy foods. I don't eat a lot. When I glanced at Russia, I was appalled at what was on his plate. He had a lot of meat, bread and potatoes. In other words, a lot of protein and sugar. Not very healthy. I looked down at my plate, back at his, then went over to the salad bowl. Finding the tongs, I grabbed a bunch of salad. I then proceeded to dump it on his plate. He looked shocked and confused. Obviously, he wasn't used to people caring about what he ate.

"Why did you do that," he asked, bewildered by my actions.

"You don't have any vegetables on your plate. It's not healthy to only eat proteins and carbohydrates."

He stared at me, not understanding a word I said. I sighed. "Meat, sugars, and starches."

"Oh." He looked at his salad-covered plate. "I didn't know that. Spasibo."

We went back to eating. After a while, I decided to check his plate. I looked over, and found that he had shifted it over to the side and was eating the meat underneath. Oh, he wasn't getting away that easily. I work with younger kids on a daily basis! In one fluid movement, I reached across the table and took the piece of meat he was eating from his plate. He was not happy about that.

"Give it back, da!"

"Not until you eat your salad."

It became a glaring contest. I admit, his glare was freaking me out, but I have lived with my two younger brothers since they were born. I could handle it like a pro! Eventually, he conceded and ate the vegetables, frowning at me the whole time. After that, I gave him his meat back. I was finished, so I got up with my plate. Russia looked puzzled.

"Why are you taking your plate to the kitchen? That's what the Baltics do."

"Well, it's kind of late, so they're probably tired. When people are too tired, they could get hurt."

He looked startled at that. I guess no one had ever dared to tell him. I made to leave, when he stopped me.

"I am a representative of Russia, so I am going to a meeting tomorrow."

I really had no idea what he was asking, so I nodded and smiled.

"You will go with me, da?"

It wasn't a request. It was an order. I would have to work on that. However, it was late, and Russia had saved my life by bringing me inside from the snow, so I agreed to go with him. He set me up in a guest bedroom, since I refused to stay another night in his bed.

I have now completed my first conscious day in another world. I can only wonder what I am getting myself into by agreeing to go to a world meeting tomorrow. Hopefully I'll survive long enough to accomplish my plan and actually get back home.


	3. World Conference

Hetalia, Russia

Well, I survived. It wasn't easy, but I made it through today. I must say that I am exhausted. I'm just going to assume that the countries' energy comes from them being, well, countries. I'll explain what happened today now.

I woke up to Russia poking my face. Obviously, I was a bit short-tempered after that wake-up call. I headed downstairs to the kitchen, where the Baltics had made breakfast. It actually tasted good! I noticed, though, that there wasn't any lunch plans. When I asked Estonia, he told me that he didn't know. I instantly got to work making two lunches, much to the bewilderment of Lithuania and Estonia. Latvia was still sleeping, which explained his absence.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Lithuania.

"Making lunch," I replied. What, did they think that I was just going to let Russia get away with eating either nothing at all or some kind of junk found in a deli mart? Yeah, right. I packed some chicken sandwiches with lettuce, apples, carrots, water, and for dessert, some chocolates I found in my pocket.

Eventually, we were ready to go. I wondered why Russia never showed up to breakfast, but I let it go. This time. We got into a small car and headed into Moscow for the meeting. I knew that I would have to keep up the act of not knowing that they were countries, and I would wait until they told me themselves or something demanded my attention before I let on that I knew.

When we reached the town hall where it was being held, I could already tell that this was destined for chaos. We were running a bit late, and I could hear yelling and shouting coming from the building.

Russia and I walked inside, him confident and smiling, myself cautious and wary. We went into the room where the yelling originated from, and I realized how insane the countries all were. A sandy-haired man who was at the front was saying something while stuffing hamburgers into his mouth. When we entered, he looked up. I don't think he noticed me. Not many people do, until I announce my presence. (I'm seriously like Canada!)

"Hey, look! It's Russia! Well, now that the commie's here we can get started. Hey Germany, can you calm everyone … everyone…"

All eyes were now on me. I'm not very used to being the center of attention, so I awkwardly waved, hoping that they would go back to whatever they were doing before. My luck was bad today. The first one to comment on my presence was North Italy.

"Hello, Bella! I'm Italy. Do you want any pasta?"

Germany spoke up. "ITALY! She wasn't supposed to know our secret!"

"Waah! I'm sorry, Germany! Please don't be mad at me!"

England butted in. "Germany, if you didn't notice, that bloody git over there-" He pointed at America. "-already gave it away."

"Hey!" America was not happy. "I didn't see her! It wasn't my fault!"

France decided to interject. "Actually, for once I agree with Angleterre."

England stared at France, and then continued scolding America. America pushed him, which probably wasn't the best thing to do to an upset British man. British people are known for their tempers. Sure enough, England snarled and leapt upon him, knocking him to the ground. They started rolling around on the ground. Poland got up and started cheering them on, and Prussia started cackling eerily. Hungary did not like that, so she got out her frying pan (really, where did it come from?!) and started beating him with it. All across the room, similar scenes were taking place.

I was appalled. These men were over hundreds of years old, for crying out loud! I knew that I had to do something. Suddenly, I remembered how Hungary had pulled out a frying pan from nowhere. My coat pockets have always seemed abnormally large, so I decided to try something. I closed my eyes and wished for something to quiet them down. I reached into my pocket, and found a coaching whistle where there wasn't one before. Perfect. I put it into my mouth and blew hard.

WHEEEEEEEET!

All movement stopped in the room. Even I was shocked by its loudness, until I remembered that in TV shows, everything was over-exaggerated. It was obvious that I would need to separate the countries and show them that fighting would not be tolerated in my presence, so I decided to put them in timeout. If they were going to act like children, then they would be treated like children.

"All of you, stop it now! England and America! Both of you are going to opposite corners for 10 minutes. Poland, so are you! Bring your chairs with you, and no talking!"

America opened his mouth to argue, but caught my glare straight on and closed it again. He knew when to surrender, so he picked up his chair and went to the corner. He was the smart one. England wasn't going to give up so easily, but I could tell that he was worried by how quickly America had given up.

"What gives you the right to order us around? We have no idea who you are."

"Well, I noticed that you were pretty quick to blame America. I would expect that kind of behavior from a 2nd grader." Ha! Take that!

England couldn't really argue with that, so he sighed and joined America in pouting, though in another corner of the room.

France snickered. I turned to him.

"Would you like to join them?" I asked

He quickly shut up after that, not wanting to be humiliated. I turned to the last troublemaker, Poland. He looked at me and crossed his arms.

"We're, like, countries. You can't push us around. Besides, I didn't even do anything."

Oh, glob. I was really getting sick of his acting like a spoiled brat. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him.

"You just earned yourself another 5 minutes."

"What?! That's like, totally not fair!"

"Do you want to make it 10?"

His eyes widened, and he sputtered. He finally glared at me, but got his chair and sat down with a huff. I turned around and was a bit freaked out that everyone was staring at me with looks of either awe or shock. Germany had an impressed look on his face. I decided that now was a good time to introduce myself.

"Um, hello. I'm Ruth Rivers. I'm from a different universe. I accidentally came here while testing out some new tech, and Russia over there saved me." I smiled at him, and he seemed shocked and shyly happy at my acknowledgement of his actions. Everybody else was shocked and confused.

I looked at the clock. It had been about 5 minutes.

"America, you can get up now."

"Sweet!" He got up and rushed back to the table. The other two rascals weren't too happy.

"Hey, how come he gets to get out early?" Asked Poland with a frown.

"I didn't have to make him go to the corner. Since he listened, he gets out early. Now, be quiet. Neither of you are off yet."

I turned around when Germany stepped up to me. "That was… very impressive. You should go sit down now, though," he said. I nodded, and went to find a seat.

"Ruth! Ruth! Over here!"

I looked towards the voice. It was Italy. Romano, and Spain were next to him. There was an open seat, so I started walking towards it. Suddenly, I remembered Russia. I twisted my head around until I found him, and what I saw made me kind of sad. He was sitting alone. Literally, there were 2 empty chairs on either side of him. I was furious. Why can't they see that he just wants friends? I resolved to show them all the truth. I changed course. All heads turned to watch me, and the room went silent once more.

"Hey, Russia, do you mind if I sit here?"

He stared at me, most likely not believing that somebody wanted to sit by him. A few seconds later, he snapped out of the daze he was in.

"D-da, you can sit here." He smiled nervously, but I noticed with a silent laugh that he was trying not to bounce up and down in excitement. Everyone else stared in horror. They were obviously wondering about my sanity and praying silently for my life.

I sat down directly next to Russia, and he turned to look at me with wide, childish eyes. He was seriously adorable. When nothing happened and he didn't kill me, the countries slowly went back to business and the two in the corner went back to their seats.

After an hour, Germany called for a lunch break. Italy instantly ran out of the room to get his pasta, and the rest moved to go to the deli a few blocks away. Russia rose as well, but I tugged on his coat and he stopped to look at me. I pulled out the packed lunches.

"I made us lunch," I said in answer to his questioning gaze. At my reply to his silent question, he was shocked. I think it's safe to assume that nobody had ever bothered making him a lunch. Russia smiled at me.

"Spasibo, Ruth."

I returned the grin. "No problem. I enjoy helping."

As we began eating, I heard a small sigh. I turned to see a small man holding a polar bear cub sitting slumped down at the table.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh, Kumajiro?"

"Who?"

I felt bad for Canada. Even his own pet didn't remember who he was. I got up to see if he wanted to eat with us.

"Hey Canada, do you want to sit with us?"

He jumped. "M-maple! You-you can see me?"

"Yep. So, do you want to sit with me and Russia?"

He looked at me carefully, then at the European giant eating behind me. He shrugged and got up to follow me to the empty seats. I smiled and chuckled slightly. My brilliant plan to help Russia was working perfectly. Plus, I was also helping Canada with his being nearly invisible.

I composed a list of steps to help Russia here:

* * *

Step 1: Get him some friends

Step 2: Work on not being intimidating

Step 3: Work on social skills

* * *

Back to the World Conference/Lunch Break. As Canada sat down next to me, Russia glanced up from his meal and noticed Canada.

"Privet, Canada. How are you today?"

Canada stared at him. "How can you see me right now?"

"I don't know. I've started noticing you more, though."

Canada furrowed his brow. "Then why didn't you ever talk to me? You even sat on me once!"

Russia looked surprised and embarrassed. I tried to hide my laughs.

"I am sorry, da. I did not realize you were there. As for why I didn't talk to you, well, you look very scared all the time. People get scared of me for some reason, so I was worried that you would run away from me."

Russia stared at the table. I felt really bad for him, and by the looks of it, so did Canada. He got a determined look on his face, and I instantly knew that bringing him over here was perfect for both of them.

"Russia, I-I would like to be your friend." Canada squeaked as Russia snapped his head up. "I-if you want to."

"Da, that would be nice."

The moment was broken by the rest of the countries coming in from their lunches. The meeting continued for a few hours, until we got to the last subject. Germany went to the stand.

"Attention, everyone. I am wondering what we should do with Ms. Rivers here."

Everyone began murmuring and arguing about who would take me in. I felt a bit annoyed, since I was old enough to make my own decisions and they were talking about me like I wasn't in room. Evidentially, Germany felt the same way.

"Everybody shut up!" He yelled and banged his fist on the table, efficiently silencing the room.

"Ruth is a young woman. We should allow her to choose whom she shall stay with while she is here." They all turned to me.

I thought about it. I wanted to help a few specific people, namely Russia, Canada, England, France, and Italy. With them in mind, I made my choice.

"I am going to stay two to three months each with (I listed the countries off)."

The room was silent for a few lovely moments. Then, "YAY! I get to live with Ruth!"

Italy ruined the silence with his adorable shrieking. The chosen countries appeared happy with the arrangements, even though Russia seemed a bit unhappy and jealous. With that, the meeting ended.

I made sure that I had everything (including that whistle), and then turned to my big friend. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. I started getting worried.

"Hey. Russia, look at me." He glanced at me, then back down at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I-I thought you were going to stay with me and be my friend, but now you want to leave."

That was the problem. He thought that I was leaving because I didn't like him. I couldn't help but laugh at how much of a child he was. He looked up, confused.

"Russia, I consider you my friend even though I only met you like two days ago. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to help the others. Besides, when I leave, you'll still see me. I might even come visit you."

He watched me, relief evident in his violet eyes.

"Oh. I thought that I had scared you away like everyone else."

"Well, don't worry about that. You're very sweet, even if you seem scary at first," I added.

Russia twitched. He seemed as if he was debating about whether or not to do something. As I watched him, his arms moved up an inch, then back down again. I realized that he wanted to hug me, but he probably never learned how. I smiled softly and decided to help. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He froze, but slowly he shifted his arms until they were wrapped around me. He squeezed me, and I started choking a bit. I should add working on strengths and weaknesses to the list. I'll do it later.

"Russia, I can't… breathe."

He let go quickly. "I am sorry, da."

"It's okay. We'll have to work on your hugging skills, though," I said with a laugh.

* * *

When we got back home, the Baltics had kept dinner warm for us. I thanked them for being so nice, and Russia frowned while they basked in the compliment. I ordered them to bed, a command they were only too happy to follow. Once we finished, I went to wash the dishes, since the Baltics hadn't gotten a chance to. Russia came to watch, and after a few moments I noticed him yawning.

" Are you tired?" I cooed. I could feel my sisterly/motherly instincts coming out at the sight of him rubbing his eyes and nodding.

We walked down the hallway, and I was about to open my door when Russia stopped me.

"Um, Ruth… Could you… um…."

It took a few seconds to figure out what he wanted, but I had helped raise my brothers (and other people's kids).

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

He nodded sleepily. It was so cute! I nudged him towards his room and followed him into it. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. When he came out, I threw back the covers on his bed and he slipped under them. I drew the quilt up to his chin and bent over to press my lips against his forehead. His sleepy eyes widened slightly as I did this, and a small grin lit his face.

"Spokoynoy nochi, Ruth," he whispered. After saying this, he passed out.

"Good night, Russia."

I left the room, quietly closing the door behind me. This concludes my journal entry for the day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

Hello, readers! I'm going start leaving a note at the bottom every once in a while. I'd like to thank my 4 followers. I've never written and published anything before, so I was pumped when I saw that people like my stuff. To everyone else, please review/comment and tell me what you think. Hope you liked this!


	4. Thunderstorm Lullabies

Hetalia, Russia

Okay, so right now I'm in my room. It has been three days since the events of World Meeting, and I am currently being used as a pillow/teddy bear by 4 countries. I'll explain why in a moment. There is no electricity, so I'm writing this while using a flashlight. I'm really happy with my progress on the Baltics and Russia. They now completely trust me, a fact I know to be true by the events of tonight.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. I got dressed and went downstairs to see if I could help. When I walked into the kitchen, Lithuania was cooking and Estonia was finishing some paperwork. Neither of them noticed me, so I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. Both jumped at the sound and whipped around until they caught sight of me. That's kind of a problem for me. I don't like making noise, so I'm very easily overlooked. One time, my science teacher asked for an answer to a question, and somehow he missed my hand waving in the air. While I was the front row. Yeah, I'm not very noticeable.

"Oh, good morning, Ruth," said Estonia after the initial shock wore off.

"Good morning!"

"Ruth, did you wash all the dishes last night?" Asked Lithuania.

"Yep," I said with a grin.

"You didn't have to. We would have done it when we got up."

"That's okay! I like helping."

He just shook his head and continued cooking. I saw that the table wasn't set yet, so I searched for a tablecloth, plates, glasses, and silverware. By the time I was done, the food was ready. Russia still hadn't come down yet, and I was getting a bit impatient. Finally, I tired of waiting.

"I'm going to go wake him up," I called to the others, who stared at me with horror and fear.

I knocked on Russia's door, but there was no reaction. I cracked open the door, and glanced inside. Russia wasn't even awake! I moved to stand over his bed, and tried shaking him.

"Russia, it's time to wake up!"

"Nyet, I'm tired," he mumbled.

I thought hard about what to do. I remembered that little kids liked breakfast, and a plan formed in my head.

"Well, alright then. I guess you'll just have to miss breakfast since all the food will be gone by the time you get up."

He was up in a flash. That trick never fails to work. In record time, he had gotten dressed and rushed down the hallway. I probably should have warned the Baltics, though, judging by Latvia's squeal.

Once breakfast was finished, we all headed off to do something. I observed the dirty floor, and decided that I would sweep. I pulled out my small ipod and a portable speaker, then plugged it in. I put on a playlist and got to work. I love listening to older songs, especially if they were in the jazz or swing music genre. While others listened to Macklemore or whatever was popular right now, I listened to Glenn Miller, Jackson 5, or Frank Sinatra; dudes like those. Oddly enough, I fit right in here since nobody is truly sane. I'm a bit strange in the real world. For instance, I can't understand my age group. If I'm in a room full of teenagers, I go hide in a corner or talk to an adult. I am good friends with all my teachers, and we love testing each other. I don't do that with normal people.

Anyway, I was dancing to the music while sweeping (it's really fun!) when I heard something move behind me. I twirled around to the music just in time to see a grey-haired head duck back behind a corner. I stopped sweeping and waited until Russia popped back out again. When he caught my eye, he froze. He knew he was caught.

I paused the music and motioned for him to come closer.

"You want to help me with this?"

He looked confused. "You're not angry at me for spying on you?"

"Not really. I mean, it is your house. If you want, you can grab a broom and dance with me."

He shrugged and went into the storage closet to find another broom. When he came back out, he looked lost. I explained what to do.

"So all you do is move the broom and yourself to the beat of the music. It gets the job done a lot quicker when you're having fun."  
Since I was done instructing him, I restarted the playlist. The first song to come on was Glenn Miller's 'In The Mood'. I spun around the floor, clearing away all the dust. After a few minutes, I noticed Russia's body swaying in time. I grinned and nodded at him, and he started dancing as well. We actually managed to get through the entire house! When we finished, both of us were laughing.

"I have never had so much fun, da!"

"Yep, that definitely was awesome!"

Russia sadly had to get back to his paperwork, so we bid each other farewell and I tried to figure out what to next. However, fate had something else in mind for me. As I rounded a corner, I was pulled into the clothes washing room by 3 pairs of hands.  
"What was that all about?" Lithuania was speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Russia was actually doing chores, and he was laughing like a normal person!" So Estonia was here too.

"He was having fun. He doesn't often get that chance, so I gave him an opportunity. He just wants to be around people who won't run from him all the time."

They (including Latvia, who was in a corner) stared at me in doubt, confusion, and a hint of awe. My answer had satisfied them for the time being, so they let me go. I explored the house for the rest of the day, and when night came, I had a perfect view of a thunderstorm over a field from my window. It would be thundering tonight, to my delight.

I had just settled under my covers when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

In the doorway Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania. All of them looked a bit freaked out.

"C-can we sleep in here tonight?" Asked Latvia while shivering.

They looked so pathetic just standing there in their pajamas that I had to say yes.

"Come on, onto the bed."

Their faces brightened, and they all got onto my giant bed. Seriously, that thing could fit 5 people! The Baltics' seemed much more calm now that they were with someone they considered safe, so I let them stay like that. I wondered how Russia was faring.

I got my answer a few minutes later when the country himself burst into the room. Everyone except myself froze at his entry. However scared the Baltics had seemed when they came in, Russia was even worse. He was shaking like the leaves on the trees outside!

"R-Ruth, I will sleep with you tonight, da?" He looked desperate for comfort.

"Of course."

He opened his mouth to thank me when an unbelievably loud boom of thunder rang out. Russia cried out and dove onto the bed, cowering into the first person he made contact with. That person happened to be the tiny country of Latvia. No one said a word, waiting for his reaction. Latvia had a hidden bravery though, and it only came out when he was confronted with someone who was more scared than he was. We watched in silence as Latvia hesitantly raised his hand and stroked the fluffy, grey hair of the bigger country.

"I-it's okay, Mr. Russia. It's just noise."

He muttered something into Latvia's chest, but it was loud enough that we could all hear it.

"It sounds like the bombs."

My heart broke for him. Now it made sense why he was so terrified of the storm. That was one of the curses of being a country: you were there for all the battles and wars. Thunder shook the house, and Russia whimpered. I knew I had to do something. Whenever I got scared, my mom would always sing to me. Listening to her voice always calmed me down and washed away my fears. I decided to sing a lullaby.

"Hey," I said, getting their attention. "How about I sing a song?"

The Baltics glanced at each other and nodded back at me. Russia had stilled, so I took that as a yes on his part. Speaking of which, I reached over to him and rubbed against him, causing him to latch onto me instead of Latvia. I pulled him halfway into my lap and rubbed his back. The Baltics watched with wide eyes. They had never seen the huge man so scared, and they had most likely forgotten that he could feel emotions other than his usual mix. With a soft sigh, I gathered the rest of them close and began my lullaby.

* * *

"Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face, I am here tonight,

And someday you'll know that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand. It makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning."

* * *

I continued singing until I reached the last verse.

"…in the morning. Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning."

I finished quietly and gazed at the nations who had snuggled up to me during the song. I smiled softly, and got out my flashlight. Now I lay here surrounded by warm bodies and soft breath.

I feel needed once more. You see, at my home (in the real world), I am not needed. It's like England with America. In the beginning, America depended on England to keep him safe. When he grew up, England was no longer needed. My brothers are the same way. I like pretending that they still need my help, but in reality they don't need it or like it. Here, though, I have people to take care of. I know that sometime I will have to go back, but this makes it even harder.

I'm going to end this now. I think my flashlight is bothering them.

* * *

How was that? There was a storm the other night, and I kept thinking 'It sounds like a war out there'. Then I wondered what a country would think about that, so I wrote this. I'll try to update as often as possible. To major-fangirl-in-here17: Nice guess, but I'm not Californian, although I do like warm weather. Keep reading on, people! You are all awesome!


	5. Battle of the Leaves

Hetalia, Russia

I have never seen anything as cute as what I saw this morning! When I woke up, the sun was shining through the window, and on the bed, Russia and Latvia were cuddled up together like a pair of puppies (or my brothers!). Wait, I totally forgot to mention what Russia was wearing last night. He had on blue footie pajamas with sunflowers on it. That's fangirl material right there.

On my left, I heard a groan. I turned to see Lithuania waking up. He opened his eyes and started to say good morning, but I quickly covered his mouth. He looked confused.

"Look," I mouthed to him while pointing across him.

He twisted his head, and his jaw dropped. I decided that the moment was too adorable to lose, so I pulled out a camera (don't ask where I got it. I don't know!) and raised it to my face. I quietly took the picture, then checked the time on the alarm clock next to us. It read 8:45. I looked at Lithuania and Estonia, who had just woken up and was staring in shock at the nations beside him.

"We should probably wake them up now to avoid any…complications."

By complications, I meant Latvia freaking out. They nodded, and we carefully got out of the bed. Now came the hard part: waking Russia up. It was like defusing a bomb; one wrong move and it explodes. He liked his sleep. I went over to his head and bent down. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Russia, it's time to get up."

He mumbled something under his breath and snuggled deeper under the covers. I tried to think of another way to get him out of bed, and I recalled an annoying way to get my brothers to move. I bent down again, and gently blew on his neck. He shifted, uncomfortable, and tried to push me away. In doing so, he fell out of the bed. Not my original plan, but at least he was up.

He lay on the floor, blinking, until he realized that we were all standing above him. He shot to his feet, looking a bit annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" he growled.

"You weren't waking up, so we had to get creative." I replied.

He didn't seem to like that. The conscious Baltics started trembling as he began his dreaded chant.

"Kolkolkolkolkolko-"

"Why do always do that?" I hastily cut him off, and he looked surprised.

"I don't know, da."

Thankfully, I had distracted him enough to make him forget what he was mad about. Now that he was up, we woke up Latvia and I told them all to get dressed (I had already changed). I went downstairs to make breakfast. I had a craving for pancakes and bacon, so I got out two pans and the ingredients. I also decided to make some of my mom's famous spinach quiche as a healthy side dish. By the time everyone was ready for the day, the house smelled delightful. I served the food onto the plates and set them on the table. We were all going to eat together today.

Amazingly, Latvia was the first to rush in, his nose in the air.

"What's that? It smells delicious!"

I chuckled. "Just breakfast."

The others appeared in similar fashion, and eventually everyone was seated at the table. It was a bit of an understatement to say that they loved it. They literally tore into the food like a pack of starving wolves. I was suddenly glad that I had made a large amount. Estonia noticed my small plate and asked about it.

"Ruth, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I don't eat very much."

It was true. I was very small for my age, and I have to eat off a kid's menu whenever my family goes to a restaurant. It's kind of embarrassing since I'm 15, even though nobody can tell.

He shrugged and continued eating. I guess countries have bigger appetites and faster metabolisms than us humans, because there was no way anyone could eat that much food. When we were completely finished, I had everyone clear their spots.

After that, everyone went off to do things. I found a few good books in English, so I found a nice corner to read in. After a few hours, I decided to go outside. It was November, which meant that fall was here, and I found Estonia raking up a bunch of fallen leaves. As I made my way over to him, I spotted Russia behind a bush, watching him. It seemed a bit creepy and stalker-like, but I didn't want to disturb him. I skipped up to the spectacled servant.

"Hey, Estonia! Y' know what's funny?"

"Oh! Hello, Ruth. What is?" He said with a smile, never ceasing in his work.

"Russia is so much like a child."

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"We are talking about Mr. Russia, right?"

"Yeah. Take right now, for instance. He's actually hiding behind that bush right there."

I pointed it out to him, and like any sane person (not me), he started freaking out quietly.

"Why is he doing that?"

"I've actually seen this behavior in little kids. He really wants to play in the leaves, but he's too nervous to ask."

"Really."

It was pretty obvious that he was humoring me, so I decided to prove my point. That's one of my problems. I always have to argue my opinions or thoughts. It annoys the heck out of people.

"Watch this," I said to him. "Wow! That's a lot of leaves! I wonder what would happen if someone jumped in them!" I shouted loud enough so Russia could hear.

As Estonia watched, I walked over to where Russia was hiding and made a big deal about tripping and falling on him.

"Oh! Sorry, Russia! What were you doing in the bush?"

He knew he was caught, but he tried to lie.

"R-Ruth! I-I was looking for something, da."

"Hmm. Hey, do you want to come jump in the leaves?"

I led him over to where Estonia and the rake were. Estonia's face was priceless. Take that!

"I'm sure he won't mind, right Estonia?" I smirked at him.

Composing himself, he replied. "Well, I suppose it would be fine."

Right as he finished saying that, leaves were flying everywhere as Russia cannonballed himself into the pile. He kind of disappeared, then.

When Estonia turned around to search for him, a leaf ball (like a snowball, but with leaves) hit him in the back of the head. We both whirled around to hear his soft laughter and to see the tip of a gray-haired head hide behind a pile of leaves. Both me and Estonia looked at each other and nodded. This meant war.

We dove behind another pile as more balls flew towards our heads. We quickly made a lot of leaf balls and stacked them behind our makeshift fort. As we got ready to attack, the other Baltics came out to see what the fuss was about. Russia ran over to them and grabbed their arms.

"You're on my team! Don't worry, I'll protect you, da!"

He dragged them behind his base. I guess they must have formed a temporary truce, because suddenly there were a lot more spheres heading towards us. Estonia and I were outnumbered, but we would not surrender.

* * *

The battle waged for a long time, but eventually we ran out of leaves. We all collapsed next to each other, panting for breath. There was a smile on everybody's face, and we stayed that way until Latvia's stomach growled. He looked embarrassed.

"Latvia is hungry, da?"

However, he didn't laugh for long, though. His stomach rumbled even louder than Latvia's! At that point, we all went inside. Russia decided that he wanted to cook for us, so he made us all borscht. It was very good! Bedtime came around, so we each left to our rooms. Russia did something momentous as we were leaving.

"Please wait for a moment, my Baltics."

He came to them, and they cowered as he towered over them all. He bent towards Latvia and… hugged him. Gently. That's right! He was hugging somebody without showing possessiveness or crushing them. Latvia's eyes went wide, and he froze. After a few seconds, he hesitantly hugged Russia back. Once he was freed, he stood there in shock for a few seconds before saying goodnight and stumbling off to his bedroom. The others got the same treatment. Finally, he turned to me.

"Spasibo, Ruth."

"For what?"

"For helping me find friends."

Aww. He was so adorable! I couldn't help but give him a big hug, which he gladly returned.

"Good night, Russia!"

"Goodnight."

I left smiling. The smile hasn't left yet. Everything is changing in unimaginable ways. I wonder if people can see me? This is a TV show, after all. I should check about that when I go home. This place has become my home already, though, so I guess that makes my home my 1st home? My brain's getting confused. I'm done now.

* * *

Yay! Russia and the Baltics are growing closer! I'm sorry if I don't update as often as usual. My mom decided to make us train like Germany does to Italy. Seriously, I had to get up at 8:30 this morning and run two freaking miles! Anyway, I'm going to do a time skip in the next chapter. Tell me what you think of my story. I accept both compliments and criticism so please comment. Have a wonderful day/night!


	6. Belarus Time!

Hetalia, Russia, Day 15

It's been on week since I last wrote. Today I met Belarus. She is definitely one creepy chick. It started off like a normal day, getting dressed, having breakfast, then doing chores and exploring/reading/playing with everyone else. But something happened today that wasn't planned. There was a knock at the door. We were all gathered in the sitting room discussing what to do today, and we all froze when the knock came. I got up to get the door, and the others watched me go.

"Do you usually get visitors?"

They replied in the negative. That left three options as to whom it could be. Either it was Ukraine, Russia's boss (least likely), or Belarus.

"Lock the doors if I don't come back instantly. It might be your little sister," I added to Russia, who blanched.

I left, and heard the lock slide into place. I cautiously opened the door. Sure enough, there stood a young girl with long brown hair and dressed in a Victorian-era dress. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Who are you? Where's big brother?"

She tried to push past me, but I blocked her path.

"I'm Ruth. I'm living here right now. Russia actually just left with Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. I think he said something about wanting to go to the zoo."

It wasn't a complete lie. He had asked about a zoo trip while we were gathered together. However, Belarus didn't seem too happy that her cherished big brother wasn't here to greet her, and I suspect she might have seen me as competition. She shoved me inside and pushed me into the parlor. Once there, she pulled out a knife.

"Why are you living with big brother?"

I knew that dealing with her would be like calming an angry wolf. I had to be very careful.

"I'm just trying to help him."

She didn't like that. In her eyes, her brother was perfect.

"What do you mean? You're trying to take him away from me, aren't you!?"

"Hey!" She was pushing the limits of my patience. "He's not a toy, and he's not yours, either. I genuinely care for him like a sister, the way you should. Do you even see how he runs from you whenever you come to visit? He knows that what you try to do is disgusting, not to mention wrong. You should love him like you love Ukraine; like a family member should!"

I admit it. I was ranting at her then. I didn't really notice what was coming out of my mouth until I had calmed down somewhat, and by then it was too late to stop.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is this. If you want Russia to like being around you, you need to stop with your obsession with him and try talking to him like a friend would."

She stared at me for a few seconds, then slowly walked out of the house. As she left, she looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Ruth."

Then she left. I kind of was in shock at what had just happened. I glanced at the clock and realized that almost 30 minutes had gone by. Russia and the Baltics probably thought that I had died by now. I rushed to the sitting room and knocked on the door. I heard panicked whispers from inside.

"Quick! Latvia, help me barricade the door!"

"Go away, go away, go away!"

"Mr. Russia, you need to be quiet! She might hear you!"

I had forgotten that I had told them to lock the door. That explained the panicking.

"Guys, don't worry. Belarus is gone."

The door cracked open to reveal Lithuania. Upon seeing me, he threw open the door and hugged me. When I went in to the room, I was enclosed in a group hug.

"W-we thought you were dead! How did you escape?"

"Well, I kind of lost it and started yelling at her. After that, she kind of just…left. She thanked me, though."

They all stared at me, awe evident on their faces. We decided, after that terrifying experience, that we would stay home for the day. Not much else happened after that, although I did show them Peter Pan (the Disney version). Russia and Latvia loved it. I think they'll be singing the songs for at least a few days. I can only wonder what changes my encounter today will bring about. Goodnight.

* * *

Okay, I am writing this at 11:00. My parents have never let me stay up this late on the computer, so it must be because I am now 16. This is a new record for me, writing 2 chapters and updating them in 4 hours. I am awesome! Also adding to my awesomeness, my friend made me a clay figurine of Gilbird (Prussia's bird) that I can carry around. It actually looks like him and can fit on my head! Sorry, I'm ranting again. I'm going to bed now.


	7. Christmas Spirit

Hetalia, Russia, Day 46

Wow, I can't believe this was in the bathroom cabinet the whole time. It's been more than a month since I wrote in this thing! I kind of forgot about it. Things have been going very well here in the Hetalia world. I've been to about 3 more meetings, and I am happy to say that they are actually getting stuff done now. The meetings have been a lot calmer since I started doing story time/nap time, which allows the older nations to get some peace and quiet while the younger ones end up falling asleep. It's actually a funny story of how it started.

* * *

I had brought the Chronicles of Narnia to read during the meeting, since it was really boring. I started reading, and after a while, Italy came over.

"Ve, What are you reading?"

I told him, and he sat down next to me in the corner where I was currently sitting. He seemed to be waiting for something, and with a start, I realized that he wanted me to read to him. I glanced up at the other nations. They looked pretty focused, so I didn't see any reason not to. Now, there is something you should know about when I read. I love giving all the characters different voices and accents, so I can really get into the story. When I'm reading, I literally become part of the story.

Around chapter 4, I looked up to see if Italy liked it. I was met with the faces of all the nations gathered around me, listening intently.

"Uhhh…"

"Well, go on! What happens next?" said England, France next to him.

"Haven't you guys already read this? I mean, you're all over 100 years old."

"We like it better when you tell it, aru." replied China. Everyone nodded sheepishly.

So I continued reading. When I looked up again around chapter 12, most of the countries had fallen asleep. Some of them were so cute that I had to take some pictures with the camera that I had in my multi-dimensional pockets. England's head was on France's shoulder, who was slumped against the wall with his arms wrapped protectively around England. The Baltics (whom Russia had brought) were surrounding him while he slept in the center. The only ones awake were Germany (who was cradling Italy while looking confused), Switzerland, and myself. It was so quiet.

Later when everyone woke up, all the nations were in a good mood. There wasn't even a big fuss when England woke up on France! At that point, it was voted that there would be story time at every meeting, led by me. That's how the tradition got started!

* * *

Back to right now, my 2 months with Russia and the Baltics are almost up. They've come a long way, and I think it's safe to say that they can be called a family. Also, Russia's relationship with Belarus has improved. I guess I got through to her with my yelling, because she stopped stalking Russia. I think Lithuania has a crush on her. I should work on getting them together! It's Christmas morning right now, and I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see what I made for them. That's the best part, watching the reactions of the people you care about. I think Russia's getting up. I'll reveal what happens later tonight.

* * *

Christmas was unbelievable! So once Russia had woken everybody up with his excited shrieks, we all gathered in the sitting room to open the presents. The room itself was covered in lights, decorations, and sparkly stuff. Basically, it looked like Poland's house on a daily basis.

Russia went first. From Lithuania, he had received a new scarf. It was light blue in color, and he immediately tried it on.

"It's very snuggly, da!"

Estonia had bought him some vodka, since he loved the stuff so much. Latvia's present got the biggest reaction out of the Baltics' gifts. He had painted (or tried to) a field of sunflowers, and in the middle were Russia, Estonia, Lithuania, himself, and me. I, for one, was touched. Russia put it up on the wall above the fireplace. He obviously loved it. Finally came my gift. It was actually meant for all of them. From underneath the tree, he pulled out a carefully wrapped box.

"What is this?"

"It's from me, to all of you!"

They gathered around as Russia tore off the paper. Inside the box was a photo album. I had been taking pictures at random times, and eventually I composed enough to create this book. On the cover were all of us lying outside on the red and orange leaves, staring at the sky with smiles on our faces.

Throughout the book, similar pictures were taking place. One of them showed the picture I took the morning after the storm. Russia and Latvia turned so red! Another saw Lithuania cooking with Estonia. Both had flour on their faces. It went on and on until we reached the back. There were a lot of empty slots, meant for moments yet to come. Russia and the Baltics looked towards me, almost seeming ready to cry, and I got hugged by 4 countries.

For my turn, I got a knitted sweater from Russia (obviously, it had a sunflower on it), a stuffed animal from Latvia, a few books from Estonia, and a blanket from Lithuania. They were really sweet gifts.

Right as the Baltics got up to get their presents, Lithuania stopped.

"W-wait! Something's happening in my country! I can feel it!"

The other Baltics had similar feelings. Russia stood up. He looked very nervous for some reason,

"Could you please find your gifts? They will explain everything, da."

Confused, they grabbed 3 small envelopes addressed to each of them. Upon opening them, they gasped. Staring back at them were certifications of independence. They and their countries were now free. We all turned to Russia, who had a sad smile on his face.

"Ruth helped me see that keeping you here wasn't being a good friend. It was like keeping a bird caged." He glanced at me when he said this.

My heart warmed. A few weeks ago, I had read him the poem 'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings'. I didn't think he had remembered it, but apparently it had changed his thinking. He continued.

"I understand if you don't want to stay here, da. I've kept you here for a long time."

He wouldn't look at anyone, and he seemed to be holding back tears. He didn't want to be alone, which was understandable. I think the Baltic nations realized that, because they glanced at each other like they were mentally discussing something. Eventually, Lithuania stepped up to their former captor.

"Mr. Russia, when we first came here, you seemed terrifying and cruel. That's not how we see you now. You have become part of our family. I-if you don't mind, we would like to stay here with you."

Russia gaped, and he swooped down and gathered his little family in his arms. The tears finally made an appearance, and he laughed through them.

"Now, there will be some rules and guidelines," stated Estonia. "We will be allowed to leave at any time, and we will also be allowed to invite people over."

Russia nodded, not wanting to lose them for good. Thus ended Christmas day, with family love shining through. We even had a surprise visit from Belarus and Ukraine. At first, Russia kind of panicked, but Belarus didn't chase him like usual. It was really fun, and Lithuania actually kissed Belarus on the cheek under some mistletoe. He quickly ran off while Belarus blushed and looked dazed. They really are a perfect couple!

I'll miss them all very much. I only have one week left, but I'm glad that my being here has created something new and precious. Besides, I'll see them at the world conferences. I'll have to decide who to live with next. Wish me luck.

* * *

Hurray! Ruth helped the Baltic nations, Russia, and his family! Next up: the world conference and her new living arrangements. I love writing this and reading your responses. Until next time!


	8. Returning Home

Real World, US, WA.

Yeah, right now I am in my real home. The VRD remote (Virtual Reality Device is too long) worked, and I didn't pass out this time! I decided that if I was going to stay longer, then I would need to be fully prepared this time. I learned something very odd when I returned to my world. I should probably explain what happened earlier, though.

* * *

Tomorrow is the world conference where I'm going to be placed with another country. I woke up early and realized that I really wasn't properly equipped for living in a different country. I had come here in my school clothes with nothing but a hairbrush and some stuff in my pockets for school. I pulled out the VRD and looked at it. I still had no idea what the BRING OUT button did, and since I was alone, I decided to test it. I had on my coat with the giant pockets, and I wondered if the pockets would stay with use of the button.

I thought about the lab where I had originally left. I thought about going back and being able to tell them what was wrong. I pressed the button, and once again the world went white.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in the exact spot where I left. The scientists, however, were sitting around a table discussing…me! Or more specifically, my disappearance. I felt a giggle rise up in my throat, and it escaped, blossoming into full-blown laughter. How long had they been there? I couldn't believe I was back.

When they heard my laughter, they whipped around. Their jaws dropped at the sight of me. That one guy who resembled Japan (Jason, maybe?) leapt up.

"R-Ruth, you're back!"

I was instantly surrounded by excited and worried scientists.

"What happened? You've been gone for hours!" One asked.

My snickering stopped. That couldn't be right. I had been in the other world for a lot longer than a few hours.

"Wait, what? I've been there for at least 2 months!"

They glanced around in confusion, and Dr. Gospender checked his watch. Dr. Stratler pulled out a notebook and muttered to himself as he wrote something down.

"The subject appears to be a bit confused."

I got a bit angry at that point. I was not confused at all!

"Oh, for crying out loud! Look, I have proof right here!"

I reached into my pockets, searching for the camera. It seemed that the pockets were still impossibly large. I fished around until I felt a plastic case. It was totally worth it, seeing the men surrounding me freak out.

"How did you just do that?"

"That shouldn't even be possible!"

Blah, blah, blah. Take that! I found the pictures I had taken, and I went to the nearest computer. I downloaded all the photos and proceeded to show them off.

"See? These photos are proof that I have been in Hetalia longer than a few hours."

It was an understatement to say that the scientists were speechless. Finally, Dr. Stratler spoke up.

"Well, it appears that time moves faster in the virtual reality world. This was definitely…unexpected."

"It actually makes a lot of sense." I interjected. Every person in the room turned and stared at me. "It's true! I went into a TV show. TV shows can go through days or even weeks in one episode. So, if I was in there for about 5-6 hours, that means that almost 12 episodes passed."

They looked astounded by my logic. What, did they think I was an idiot? I might be small, shy, and quiet to the point where people forget about me (remind you of anyone?), but I'm brilliant in school.

"That…is pretty accurate," stated Dr. Gospender. "I'm going to have to ask for the device back now, though."

"Why?" I clutched the remote. My work wasn't done yet! I still had to help the other countries!

"Since you're not a legal adult and a registered scientist, it would be very bad for us if something happened to you."

I understood his point and reluctantly handed it over. Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Hold on, what if it doesn't work again?"

They looked concerned, and decided to test it on an older man. I didn't catch his name. Right before he clicked GO IN, I remembered what I had learned.

"WAIT!" Everything stopped. "When I went in, I figured out why it wouldn't work for anyone else. You've been giving incomplete instructions. You've been telling people to think about where they want to be, but forgetting about why they want to be there in the first place! It's like an equation, say 1+2=3. You've got the 1, the first part, but you forgot the second step."

Again, they were silenced by my logic. After a few seconds, the scientists rushed around correcting notes. The guy pressed the button, being sure that he was completing the full equation. However, as he clicked it, it started sparking, and the man cried out and jolted as he was electrocuted. When it ended, he slumped to the ground. The others rushed to pick him up. Jason turned to me.

"That's what happened to everyone else who tried it."

I went over to it and picked it up. It was slightly warm. An idea hit me.

"Hey, Dr. Stratler!" He turned to me. "So, you know how this remote doesn't work?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if I could keep it. You wouldn't have to pay me for testing it or anything."

He looked unsure. "I don't think that's very safe."

"Please?" I gazed at him with big blue eyes. I've been told many times that my eyes are very child-like.

"Well, I suppose. If it does anything, though, you have to give it back immediately."

"Yay! Thanks!" I gave him a small hug. He smiled lightly.

* * *

I got Dr. Gospender to drive me back to school, since I had drama club today. When I got back home, I went around collecting things that I might need on my travels. The nations always seemed to end up getting shipwrecked on an island somewhere, so I also composed a survival pack. Finally, I had assembled everything. I am now ready to go anywhere and deal with anything in another world. I'm going to get some sleep before the world meeting, and I'm going back tomorrow. I'm going to try to go home with Canada. Alright, I'm done for the night.

* * *

Hi, everyone! While I was writing, I realized that Ruth hadn't had any time to prepare for her adventure. I myself always carry a pack of random things that could be needed, so I decided to have her grab a lot of junk that will be seen in future chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Adiós!


	9. Final Farewell

WARNING: This chapter contains France!

* * *

Hetalia, Switzerland

Today was both happy and sad. When I woke up, it was about 5:00 am. I quickly gathered my things and left for the other world.

When I came out of my room in Russia's house, the Baltic nations and Russia were silent. We didn't talk to each other much. The overall atmosphere was very depressed. I tried to raise everyone's spirits by making breakfast, but I don't think it helped very much.

The time to leave arrived. The meeting was being held in Switzerland for some reason, so we would have to get there by tonight. I was distracted by a flash of light while I was finishing washing the dishes. I went over to the window and stared.

"Russia? Why is there a portal in your backyard?"

He looked up from the table, and the Baltics came in from the living room. They came to the window and stared at the odd spectacle with me. It was dark purple and glowing.

"Oh, that. It appears sometimes, da. It always leads to England, though."

I got an idea. I was leaving today, so I decided to go with it.

"Why don't we see where it goes?"

They seemed to think about it. There really was nothing else to do, so Russia and the Baltics agreed. We headed outside, and Russia went first.

"Vodkaaaaa!"

I don't understand why he always yells that. Anyway, Estonia went next. I went third. You know how it feels going down a big hill on a fast roller coaster? Well, this felt exactly like that. I shrieked as I fell/slid, and landed with an 'oomph' when I hit the cold ground of a room. I got up slowly, laughing. I looked up and saw England staring at us with shock.

"Hi, England! Why do you have a portal that leads to Russia's backyard?"

"Well, for you information, I was trying to summon a demon to curse that bloody frog! I can't see why you would ever want to live with someone like him!"

I would need to work on French-British relations before I could do much else in helping them. As it was, the portal had led to Switzerland's attic. Once the other two Baltics had come through (Lithuania was screaming), we went down the ladder to greet our host. He was in the living room with the other countries who had arrived. Oddly enough, most of them were already there.

Switzerland saw us and came over.

"Hello. I didn't expect you to be here so early. How did you even get here?"

I spoke up. "England accidentally made a portal that led from your attic to Russia's backyard."

He froze, frowning angrily, then pulled out a shotgun and rushed up the stairs. We elected to go into the living room to wait with the rest of the countries. At the sight of us, they rushed towards the Baltics, congratulating them. It felt like a reporter interview.

"How are you guys doing so far?"

"Like, where are you guys living right now?"

It was Latvia who answered. "W-we're actually going to stay with Mr. Russia for a bit longer."

It was like a scene from a movie. The music cut off, and the room went silent. Then, everything erupted into chaos.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he making you do this?"

"Hey, if you need me to, I could totally come over there and save you guys from that commie!"

"EVERBODY, SHUT UP!" Lithuania shouted. The room was quieted once again. Lithuania shouting was like Italy walking around with his eyes open or Sweden smiling and laughing. It didn't usually happen, but if it did, everyone paid attention. Estonia took the lead while Lithuania glared at anyone talking.

"Listen. We used to always be terrified of Russia." Russia looked shocked at this. "But due to recent events, all of us have come to the conclusion that he isn't that bad. We realized this thanks to one person." He smiled at me, and I returned it.

Russia started obsessing about why everyone were scared of him, and I kind of tuned the conversation out. I noted who was here today. I looked around for my Canadian friend, but I couldn't find him (No, I didn't miss him. He actually wasn't there). I motioned America over.

"Where's Canada?" I asked him.

"Who? Oh, Canada! Yeah, he's home sick today, poor dude."

Well, I couldn't go home with him if he wasn't there.

Eventually, the meeting started. There wasn't much fighting for once (except for glaring contests), and the nations actually managed to stay on topic for the most part! Towards the end Germany stood up.

"Ruth's two months with Russia are up. It is time for her to live with another country of her choice." Everybody turned to me. I studied my countries I chose, then decided on one.

"Since Canada isn't here today, I'll go with his closest relative…France!"

Obviously, there was a bit of worry about my housing placement. France was known for being a bit of a flirt, or as some called him, a pervert. Really, though, he was like this one guy at my school who flirted with everyone. You just had to know how to handle him right. I recalled the last world meeting.

* * *

I was watching the countries chatter away when I felt someone come up behind me. Fingers stroked my hair, and I turned around to see France leering at me.

"Bonjour, Miss Ruth. How are you today?"

"Fine," I replied, scooting away from him a bit. He leaned in closer.

"You have such a nice body, ma fleur."

He wrapped his arms around me and started moving towards me. I wasn't very happy with that movement, so I twisted and squirmed until I broke his hold. He got a crazed look in his eyes and rushed me. I dodged him and tripped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Are you kidding me!? You just practically assaulted me! Obviously, I'm going to protect myself."

"But I was just showing my l'amour to you."

I sighed. "No."

He pouted and left to go bother England.

* * *

Back to the meeting, France seemed very happy. He winked at me.

"I promise that I will be very good to our jeune dame."

With that, the meeting was over. Since it was late, all the countries were staying the night, much to Switzerland's dismay. He's really anti-social. Tomorrow I leave for France with one of the most infamous nations known. Who knows what will happen next?

* * *

Finally! It took me a while to write this. I checked out furrfurr2001's account and I read something so true that I must now post it here: _"A fan fiction writer can change the characters forever, making them laugh and cry, hope and dream, with the reader."_

Thank you for that. Everybody should add her to their favorite authors list. She even has a hetalian's pledge. Anyway, please comment/review! 8D


	10. Apologies

Guys, I'm not going to be able to update for a while due to a 1 cm. piece of wood that is lodged under my thumb nail of my dominant hand. You don't know how hard it is to type right now. Apparently, a doctor is going to have to cut off a part of my nail, 'cause this thing ain't coming out on its own! Please check back in about 2-3 weeks. Sorry about this. :(


	11. Journey to France

Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks to anyone who sent me a message. I managed to get it out with a needle and a pair of nail clippers. The only time it hurt was when I accidentally poked myself with the needle. Anyway, enough of me. On with the story!

* * *

**Warning: The next few chapters will contain more France**

* * *

Hetalia, France

The morning of my departure ended with tears and threats, courtesy of Russia.

"You will be nice to Ruth, da?"

For reasons unknown, Russia had decided to bring his pickaxe again. It gave him an insane, threating appearance. Obviously, France was kind of freaked out.

"O-Of course I will," he squeaked.

Russia is still a bit scary and over-protective even after my work. I guess that will never change. At least I tried. Anyway, after our goodbyes, I finally left with France.

"Honhonhon! We're going to have such a nice time. I will show you the beauty of my country and its people!"

We got into a cab and went to the airport. France tried to flirt with everyone he saw until security came and I had to convince them not to lock him up. Even after that, I was still excited. I was finally getting to fly on a plane. France was amused by my reactions to flying. France had left a car at the airport in his country, so when we landed, we were good to go.

* * *

I was shocked by the size of France's house when we arrived. It was more like a mansion! I noticed something as we walked inside, though. The house looked clean and fancy, but in the way that a new house is kept. It didn't look like someone lived there. France turned to me.

"So what do you think of my home, petit oiseau?"

"Well, it's nice and all, but…"

"Oh, no! What is it? Is something out of place?"

It was kind of adorable to see him so desperate for my approval.

"Everything's fine. It's just that…this house doesn't seem to be more for show than to live in."

His face was priceless. After the initial shock wore off, he chuckled.

"You are very observant, mon ami. You're right. This isn't my main house."

"Can we go to your house now? I don't mean any offense, but this is a little big for me."

We both mentally agreed that the mansion wasn't really suitable for proper living, and we went back to the car. On the way, he reached towards my back until I glared at him.

"Remember our first meeting?" I asked sweetly.

He kept his hands to himself after that. We drove in moderate silence until we discovered by chance that we both liked singing old tunes. The rest of the drive was filled with songs.

"Vous avez une belle voix, my dear."

I stared at him blankly. I don't speak French. Catching onto my confusion, he translated.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh, thanks! I love singing!"

* * *

We eventually started driving through a big forest. After about 7 minutes of driving, we pulled into a dirt road leading to a small 2-story cottage. I grinned. Not only were there a lot of trees, the house was perfectly my size!

France turned to ask what I thought, but at that point, I was already climbing one of the trees. I waved at him when I looked down. I had to be at least 20 ft. off the ground. France stared at me, then started laughing. One thing you should know about me is that I love nature, especially trees. I can disappear into the foliage and no one will be able to find me until I want to be found.

"Come down from there, ma cherie. I need to show you to your room."

I climbed back down and grabbed my bags. France took them from me.

"I cannot allow a beautiful young girl to carry such heavy items. It would be impolite!"

I shrugged, and let him have his way. I mean, who wants to carry a bunch of stuff when somebody else can do it for you?

The inside of the house was cozy, just like its exterior. The walls were a soft blue color, and there was a nice living room with a fireplace. I yawned. Now I understand the problems people have with jet lag. Seeing this, France smiled softly.

"It looks like someone is tired. Come, I will show you to your room."

My room was a soft violet color. There was a big bed pushed against a wall next to a window overlooking a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. There were deer grazing.

I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas, then kicked France out of my room. Literally. I kicked him out. I came back to see him starting to strip. He really needs to learn some personal boundaries.

Right before I closed my door, France stopped me for a moment.

"Bonne nuit, Ruth." He glomped me, then left. That guy really needs to learn about personal space and appropriate displays of affections.

I'm going to sleep off the jet lag now. I'm going to explore tomorrow if France doesn't have any other plans.

* * *

Another chapter finished! Sorry if I misspelled any of the French. :-)


	12. Exploring Paris

Song to listen to at this time: Paris Holds the Key (Anastasia)

* * *

Hetalia, France

Today I found some things that I could possibly use to use against France. When I got up, France was in my room for some reason. Kind of creepy. Anyway, he was holding a cute light pink dress.

"Good morning, ma cherie! I found this in my closet and thought you would fit it perfectly."

Why does he have girl's clothing in his closet? I was pretty disturbed by that.

"…No."

"What?"

"I don't like dresses

I was not going to wear some frilly, girly dress! I don't really like dresses. You can't move or climb around in them, and they leave you too exposed. France frowned.

"Well, I'll just have to wear it myself, then."

He started to take off his clothes. In my room. Long story short, I panicked.

"Okay, okay! I'll wear it! Just put your clothes back on!"

* * *

A few minutes later, I was sitting in front of a mirror while France played with my hair. I'm used to that, because my hair is really long and wavy. France decided to put it into- surprise! - a French Braid. He gasped when his work was done

"You look magnificent, my dear!"

"Yeah, that's nice. Can I take it off now?"

"Mon Dieu, of course not! All my hard work would go to waste!"

So, I was stuck in a dress for the rest of the day. Since I obviously couldn't explore in a freaking dress, I went to a bookshelf to see if France had any good stories. Oddly enough, I found a lot of books written by British authors. I grinned softly. I would have to ask about that at a later time.

* * *

Around 3:00, France came out and announced that he was going to show me around Paris. We visited some museums, which was really fun (go history and science!), and we also got to see the Notre Dame Cathedral. Towards the evening, France told me that he had reserved a table at a fancy restaurant. That explained the dress, at least.

We walked towards a building near the Eiffel Tower, but France stopped me right before.

"Watch," he said.

A minute passed, and something magical happened (not literally! Sorry, England!). The tower lit up, glowing in the dark. After I had gazed at it for a bit, we headed into the restaurant. It was a nice place called Fleur de l'amour. For anyone who doesn't know French, that translates as 'Flower of Love'. We sat down at a small table, and the waiter came over to greet us.

"Bonsoir, monsieur and mademoiselle. How may I help you tonight?"

As he passed out the menus, I realized something.

"Um, can I please look at a child's menu?"

The waiter smiled at me and went to get one. I was about to die from embarrassment. I seriously can't eat more than a kid's plate (unless it's pasta!). When he came back, I felt a hand slip onto my leg. In return, I kicked the hand's owner right below the knee. France made a strangled sound, and the waiter looked at him oddly,

"Are you alright, monsieur?"

"Oui."

We placed our orders, and there were no more advances made on my person. The meal was very good, and by the end I was full and getting a bit sleepy. Noticing this, France grinned and hastily motioned over the waiter to pay the bill. Once that was done, he pulled my seat out and helped me up. Thankfully, he was acting like a gentleman, rather than a flirt.

* * *

When we got home, I decided to go wait in the fireplace room by the door while France put the car away. I noticed something in the corner. It was a huge sketchpad set on an easel. I like drawing (even though I'm not very good), so I went over to look at it while France was busy. The drawings I found were beautifully made, and they focused around one main person: England. There was a picture of him yelling which looked very life-like. Another featured him in the center of a forest with his hand raised and a smile on his face, probably petting something invisible.

I rushed back to the couch when France came back. He smiled at me, and we bid each other goodnight. Once I collect more evidence, I'll be able to use it to make France flirt less with people that he doesn't really know.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, guys! My insane life has been filled with birthdays (not mine), funerals (also not mine), babysitting, and other activities. I hope you all are well. Tell me if you like it, hate it, or want to throw me into a pit of man-eating squids!


	13. Forêt de Mystère

Today, I explored the forest around France's cottage. I found some odd things there.

When I woke up, France (again in my room) told me that he had some business to attend to. He didn't look too happy about it. It all worked out for me, though. With him gone, I could finally explore the forest!

Once I was dressed, I packed a few snacks and headed out. There were so many trees. Most had enough big branches to climb. I found a really tall one, and I climbed to the top. To my amazement, the forest stretched for miles and miles. I also saw some rock formations and part of a river. I decided to go towards the river and climbed back down.

I continued onwards, observing everything. The ground was soft with moss, grass, and dirt. There were no mosquitoes, and there were bushes of berries everywhere.

"OOF! Bloody tree root!"

I froze. That sounded exactly like England. Why was he here? I followed the sounds of a struggle to a small meadow behind a cluster of trees.

"Hi, England!"

* * *

**England's POV (That's right! I'm switching it up a bit!)**

England had been tracking the wolf-like creature for days. He truly had no idea what it was; only that it could melt into the shadows. He suspected that it might be able to shape shift. It looked like a pure black wolf with amber eyes, but it was huge! If he could catch it or even talk to it, he might have a chance of convincing the other countries that his creatures existed.

Currently, it had traveled into the forests of France, which were actually quite close to where he lived. He had cornered it in a field.

"I've got you now. What are you?" he muttered to himself.

He moved forwards…and tripped on a root.

He cursed a bit, and tried to get out. His foot was jammed underneath. Just as he managed to free himself, a voice popped up.

"Hi, England!"

It was that girl, Ruth. He stood up quickly, knowing that she had seen yet trying to pretend that he hadn't just fallen on his face.

"Ah, hello there."

Noticing that she was alone, England looked around.

"Where's the frog- er, France? I thought you were with him. His house isn't anywhere near here."

"Oh. Um...we decided to go on a hike and I ran ahead.

He was satisfied by her answer, but he would still have a talk with the flirtatious nation next time they met.

"So, what are you doing in France?"

That innocent question brought England's mind back to his original quest. Although he liked the girl, he didn't want to scare her off by telling her that he was looking for a mysterious beast. There would be enough time for that later on.

"I wanted to get away from my paperwork, and I knew that no one would think to look for me here."

It was an obvious lie, but he wanted to get back to his search. He glanced around, hoping to find any sign of the creature's trail. What he found confused the living daylights out of him. Hidden in the bushes were a pair of glowing orange eyes. It was still there. It was so odd. The giant wolf had never stayed behind when he was chasing it. Another strange thing was that it was staring directly at the girl. Not in a hungry or vicious way, mind you, but almost curiously. It was as if all traces of England had been erased from its mind.

"This is a nice field."

He was jolted from his observations by the young voice of the child next to him. She had sat down in the long grass.

"I think I'll rest here a bit."

England was a bit irked that she had chosen this particular spot, but his gaze lit upon the beast again. It had laid down, and was still watching the girl. He sighed. it would be best if he leave now and just abandon his hunt. Some things were not meant to be discovered, and perhaps this was one example. After all, he was running low on supplies, and he hadn't been lying when he said that he had a mountain of paperwork to do. Yes, he would leave the wolf alone. Maybe someday he might be able to study closer. He stood up.

"I should be going now. Tell France that he better not touch a single hair on your head, or Russia won't be his biggest problem."

* * *

**Ruth's POV**

I chuckled at the thought of England racing with Russia to see who got to beat up France first. I had my work cut out for me; getting those two onto better terms with each other. I waved goodbye to the British man, and turned to my snack. I wondered what he had really been doing out here. He was obviously looking for something living, the way he had glanced scanned the ground for tracks. Deciding that it wasn't my business, I got up and began heading towards the river again.

It was very beautiful. The waters were clear and blue, and they reflected everything like a mirror. Getting a bit thirsty, I pulled out a water bottle to drink. Noticing it was empty, I bent over the water to fill. As it filled up, I caught a flash of black in the reflective waters disappearing into the woods. I froze. It had looked like a shadow.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, I wondered if it had just been my imagination. I studied the sky. It was getting pretty late, so I decided to go back home (or at least, to my temporary home).

France asked me about my day when I got back. I told him about my excursion in the woods, but chose to leave England out of it. I did tell him about the moving shadow, however, and he expressed his concern in his normal, dramatic way.

"Oh, my! How could it be that something like that has been living in my forests!? Do not worry, ma cherie! I shall protect you from this dark thing"

"Actually, I don't think it's bad. Besides, I can handle a wild creature. It's not that hard."

"Well, if you think you'll be alright..."

"I will."

With that said, I had some toast (mmm, toast!) and headed off to bed. I can only wonder what that that shadow was. I could ask England, since he obviously had something to do with it.

* * *

Spooky shadow wolf. What is it and why does it want Ruth? Find out... in some future chapter that I may or may not have written yet! I hope you all liked this chapter. I love reading your guys' reviews. If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing stories. I love all reviews, whether good, bad, or corrective. Keep being awesome, and don't die!


	14. Canada VS Russia

I got to see an intense hockey game today. After breakfast, France got a call from Canada. He put the phone on speaker so I could hear as well.

"Hello, papa and Ruth!"

I hid a giggle. Awww, he still called France his papa. It was so cute!

"Bonjour, mon fils! How are you?"

"I'm fine, papa. I was actually wondering if you and Ruth would like to come to my hockey game against Russia. I tried calling America, but he hung up after about a minute and a half. He thought I was a salesperson…"

He trailed off awkwardly. Poor guy. Even his own twin can't remember him. I made up my mind.

"Sure, Canada. We'd love to come, and I don't think France has anything planned." I glanced at him, and he shook his head.

"Really? You'll come?"

Poor Canada sounded so excited.

"Of course! Besides, if you hadn't asked, Russia probably would have."

"Okay, if you're sure. The game is being held in Quebec at 9:00 tonight."

Over the phone, there came sounds of a struggle. There was also a bit of cute growling.

"Kumakeepo, stop that! No, don't chew on the phone cor-"

Silence. Within a few moments, both France and I realized that Kumajiro had eaten the phone cord. After a few minutes of hysterical laughter (me) and chuckling (France), we got up to go to the airport. The flight would take about 8 hours, and it was 10:30 now. If we left now, we would have about 2 ½ hours to spare until the game.

* * *

**?'s POV**

I woke up to the sound of voices. Stretching, I rose from the soft dirt I had fallen asleep on. I heard the girl's voice, and also that non-human's. I heard a door close, and I rushed to the edge of the forest. No! Where was she going?

Listening closer to the voices, I heard them talking about a 'ha-key' game. I realized that she was coming back. I wanted to meet the female human-pup before she left forever. I didn't know why, but I felt drawn to her, as if we connected. I had never felt this way before, but I likened it to the way the animals I saw with the other non-humans acted. Hearing them draw nearer, I melted back into the source of my name. I, Shadow, sentry of the night, would not be seen nor found by any who sought to find me without my consent.

* * *

**Ruth's POV**

When we finally touched down in Quebec, Canada was waiting for us. He looked a bit tired, but that might have something to do with the bite marks on his clothes. I hid a smirk.

"H-hi guys. I'm so glad you came!"

He showed us around the city, and then we went to pick up Russia.

"Hallo, everyone!"

He saw me, and decided to give me a big hug. He didn't crush me this time, so that was a definite improvement. With the greetings done, it was time for the game. The conversation got a bit aggressive between the 2 opposing nations.

"Hey, Canada!"

"What is it, Russia?"

"I will be winning this match today."

"Yeah, right. I'm going to kick your butt!"

It was amazing; Canada's transformation from a timid boy to a formidable hockey player. He looked like he could take on an Uruk-hai! I was definitely glad that I wasn't his enemy; the way he was glaring at Russia currently. I think even Russia was a bit intimidated right then.

* * *

The game was insane. Players were smashing into each other with a fury, and the two main players were the most vicious out of all. I winced as Canada slammed Russia into a wall. That guy was intense! How did he suddenly get so strong? I couldn't choose who to root for, so I cheered both on equally.

In the end, Canada won. He and Russia helped each other up and shook hands. Afterwards, all four of us went out for hot chocolate.

"That was a good game, Russia! Sorry about slamming you into a wall and all that."

"It is alright, comrade. It was very fun, but next time I will beat you."

"We'll see about that."

France, of course, was very proud of his adopted son.

"You did very good, Matthieu! I am so proud!"

He hugged Canada close to him. I could see fatherly pride in his eyes. I really couldn't understand how people thought he could hurt somebody.

"P-papa, you're squishing me!"

"Ohonhonhon, sorry." He released Canada with a smile.

"Now, I believe it is time to go home. It will be a long flight."

Russia spoke up. He was in an abandoned alley behind a few buildings. We could barely see his scarf.

"Hey, look! The mysterious portal is back!"

We all hurried to him. Sure enough, the glowing hole was there. I smiled.

"Well, looks like it won't take as long to get back now."

I explained that the portals always led to wherever England was at the time. I had seen him yesterday in France, so he should be at the border now. France was only too happy to go surprise the Brit.

"I'm going to stay with friend Canada for now," said Russia.

We all said our goodbyes, and I jumped into the opening with France. England stared at us when we came through. He had been trying to curse somebody again, probably either France or Germany.

"Hello again, England!"

He made a strangled noise, then managed to pull himself together. France seemed to have disappeared, so I readied myself for the coming chaos.

"Um...hello, Ruth. How did you get here?"

"Me and France went to a hockey match against Canada and Russia. We were going to the airport when we saw the portal. I decided it would be quicker to jump through.

"Wait, the frog is here!?"

Arms reached out from behind him and wrapped around his body.

"Bonjour, Angleterre. Ohonhonhon!"

"Get off me, you wanker!"

France gasped. "Angleterre, I am hurt. How could you call me that?"

I stepped in before a fight could break out.

"I'm still here!"

They both turned to stare at me. I guess they had forgotten that there was a third person in the room.

"Seriously, you guys need to stop fighting all the time."

I mentally face-palmed as I watched England elbow France in the gut. This was going to be hard.

"Hey, France!" I yelled. "Don't you think we should be getting home now? It is getting pretty late."

The nation of love jumped and turned to me with a sheepish grin.

"Désolé, Ruth. I forgot about you."

"That's another reason why you shouldn't be allowed to take care of her! Who forgets a young girl?"

"Excusez-moi, but you just did!"

I decided that it was time to go, so I grabbed France by his coat and started pulling. Occasionally, I can summon a lot of strength if I'm dealing with immature kids or people.

"Okay, you know what? We're going! Bye, England."

Once we were back at the house, I kind of lost my patience.

"France, you can't just go up to people and grab them!"

"But I was just showing my l'amour!"

I sighed. It was dark now, and I was tired. I shook my head. I'd work with France on personal space tomorrow if nothing came up.

It's odd, though. All day today, except during the hockey match, I've been feeling weird. I think someone, or something, is watching us. More specifically, me. I'm going to find out what this thing is and why it's been stalking me. Maybe it's the shadow creature I saw by the lake. I'll search for it after I talk with France. Maybe I'll have better luck than England.

* * *

So we finally know the shadow creature's name. Shadow. How fitting. How did you guys like the hockey game? I watched a youtube video of a match between Canada and Russia. It was crazy! Canadians are really fierce when it comes to their hockey! There will be more interactions between England and France, and I'll give you all a hint at what I have planned: Fever Reducer. That's all you get. Good luck in school and please review!


	15. Introductions, or, Moonlight

He can talk. The wolf, I mean. This morning, I got up to talk to France. I found him downstairs preparing breakfast. As always, it was quite fancy, elaborate, and delicious. Once we finished, I spoke up.

"France, we need to talk."

He turned to look at me and sat down.

"Is something the matter?"

"France, you need to stop assaulting random people."

He stared at me blankly. "What do you mean? I don't assault people."

"Groping and stalking them is a form of assault."

"But I'm just showing my love!"

I sighed. He really wasn't getting it. I decided to try again, only differently.

"France, is love when your force yourself on someone?"

"Of course not! Only a bastard would do that!"

He needed to watch his mouth, but at least I wouldn't have to explain that topic as well.

"France, when you jump on people or 'show them love', did you ever think that they might see it as you forcing your emotions and feelings on them?"

He went silent. He was finally beginning to understand. I left him to think on my words. Now came the harder part: tracking down the shadowy figure.

* * *

I wandered around the forest, searching for a sign of the creature. I had last seen it near the riverbank, so I started there. I made sure to mark my paths, though. Wouldn't want to get lost in an unknown forest! Anyway, since I didn't see it there, I decided to head towards the meadow where I had found England yelling at a tree. I snickered, remembering that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the steep bank until my foot slipped and I went rolling down a short, dirty hill.

* * *

**Shadow's POV:**

I knew the girl was tracking me, or at least trying to. In reality, it was me tracking her. She was smart, this human. Smart enough to go where she knew I had been. There had already been a few times where she caught me off guard and almost found me.

"Dang it!"

I was startled out of my thoughts by a sharp cry. I followed it, quite confused. When I saw her, I realized that she had fallen over a steep hill. Well, now was as good a time as any to reveal myself. I leapt off the edge to land in front of her.

* * *

**Ruth's POV:**

That definitely hurt. I winced as I rubbed my back. As I made sure I wasn't bleeding, a dark form flew over my head and landed in front of me. It gracefully spun in mid-air so when it landed, it was facing me. It was a gigantic wolf with glowing orange-yellow eyes, and he - I felt fairly sure it was a 'he'- was staring right at me. I froze, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that it had been following me and not the other way around. His jet-black pelt rippled with strong muscles caused by living in a possibly dangerous forest, and I knew he probably weighed much more than me. I didn't know what to do. If I ran, he might see me as prey, and I would definitely be hunted down.

I lay there on the ground, wondering if I was going to die. I saw black paws nearing my head, and a black muzzle bent down to look into my face. I knew it was incredibly stupid to look a wild wolf or dog in the eyes, but my curiosity got the better of me once again. I glanced up, and was captivated by the gleaming orbs staring back at me. My mouth opened slightly in wonder, and the wolf backed up a bit.

"Are you alright, little one?" A rough yet sophisticated voice said.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I heard a chuffing noise from the wolf, who had sat down on his haunches. I could almost imagine that he was laughing at me!

"You look like a scared rabbit!"

I realized the voice was coming from the wolf. And yes, it was laughing at me. I relaxed slightly, now that I knew he wouldn't attack me.

"Uhh…who and what are you? Why have you been watching me?"

"I am Shadow. I noticed you when you began talking to the Kirkland man-who-isn't-human. I don't know why, but something about you intrigued me. As for what I am, well…that I will keep to myself. I am, however, capable of changing my form."

He demonstrated by turning into a horse. It caught me off guard, really. There was a talking wolf in front of me, then he began glowing and there was a huge black stallion in the place of the wolf! It was the look in his eyes that brought home the fact of how wild he was. Although his eyes were dark brown, borderline black, there were flames dancing in them. He gave an ear-shattering whinny, and reared up onto his hind legs. However frightening and large he was as a wolf, he was terrifying now. His front hooves towered over my head, and I knew that if he wanted to, he could kill me without any trouble.

"Wow!" I whispered.

He changed back into a wolf. He studied me, and he seemed to reach a decision.

"What should I call you? I cannot continue calling you little one, however little you may be."

I blushed slightly. It's not every day you get embarrassed by a wolf.

"My name's Ruth."

"Hmm. It fits you."

Shadow got a glint in his eyes, and I knew that he had had an idea. He moved closer to me and pressed his silky head against my chest, listening to my heartbeat. It actually felt very comfortable. After a minute, he raised his head and backed away. I watched, sensing that something was going to happen.

Once again, he changed. This time, though, he became human. Standing there was a tall man with mid-neck length black hair and soul-searching black eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans. I stared in shock. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"H-how…?"

He laughed, his voice deep, yet musical. "All creatures carry their life inside their hearts. I just bonded mine with yours and copied the part of you that makes us different."

I thought about that. "So, like when a computer shares info with another computer from the hard drive?"

He stared blankly at me. I kind of forgot that Shadow was a wolf, due to his human form. He glanced at the sky, the back at me.

"It is getting late, little sister. You should be getting back."

I noticed his change in title. He had called me 'little sister'.

"Why did you call me little sister?"

He shifted back to his original shape. "I feel a strange connection to you, akin to the bonds I feel with my litter-mates. I do not know why, seeing as you are a human, but I've learned not to question things. All things happen for reasons we do not know, so I will trust in what my instincts tell me; that you are my sister in heart and mind."

Wow. Points for the whole philosophical thing. That was seriously deep. It also made a lot of sense. I had known from the start that Shadow was different from other creatures, and I hadn't been too afraid when he found me. Most people would have fled, but I felt something.

I heard singing, and I looked around. I realized that it was the wolves howling at the moon, which had made its appearance during my thoughts. What I couldn't understand was how I could understand what they were saying.

* * *

Wolves howl in the dark of night,

To the moon we cry our tears.

Though dark things hunt in the black of the night,

The moon takes away our fears.

* * *

I asked Shadow, and he told me that when he had bonded with my heart, I had subconsciously bonded with his. Apparently, it worked both ways. Most humans were just too dense to know.

I knew that although I wanted to, I couldn't stay here all night. France would panic, if he wasn't doing so now. I didn't recognize the forest around me in the dark, though.

"Um…Shadow?"

"What is it?"

"I don't actually know the way back."

He laughed, and turned his side to me.

"Hop on. Your weight can't hurt me."

I was a bit annoyed about the joke about my weight, but I was also excited. I was going to get to ride a wolf! How many people have ever done that?!

When we reached the edge of the forest, I thanked Shadow and said good night. He nuzzled me, then left. I noticed that he didn't smell like a dog. He smelled like rain, or grass. It was very nice.

I went into the house, and France came running towards me, shouting in a mixture of French and English.

"Où étiez-vous? I have been looking all over for you! Are you alright?"

"Yes France, I'm fine. I just…got a bit distracted."

I proceeded to tell him about Shadow and everything; although I kept the fact that I could now understand wolves to myself. France stared at me, then began chuckling.

"Ohonhonhon! What an amazing imagination you have, my dear!"

It was obvious that he didn't believe a word I was saying. I know understood how England felt while telling the other countries about his magical friends.

My day had tired me out, so I headed up to bed with a promise that I wouldn't stay out so late without letting France know. For all his faults and flirting, he was very protective of those he cared about. If only the others could see that! I plan on staying close to home tomorrow. I haven't been spending a lot of time with France, and I want to get to know him better. Maybe, armed with that, I can convince the other nations that he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be.

* * *

**Shape-shifting wolves! I actually made up Shadow long before I even began to think of writing. He has featured in many of my dreams as a companion/mentor. All I did was type him out so everyone can see him, instead of just me. That's how you know that you're a good writer; when you (and your readers) can literally see and hear the characters in your mind. That's what I am trying to do. I apologize for not featuring many countries in this chapter. Also, that verse the wolves were singing? That came directly from my Friend/Sister. We were coming back from camp (hence the long waiting), and she handed me a piece of paper with that poem on it. She doesn't think she's any good, though. I hold no claim over that inspiring piece of work!**


End file.
